


Three Swings

by Zuhelle



Series: Underfell SOLYGBM Fluff [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mobfell, Underfell, Undertale AU, mafiafell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuhelle/pseuds/Zuhelle
Summary: Original story by Staringback : “Sooner or Later You’re Gonna be Mine.”(This story contains slight spoilers if you haven't read SOLYGBM)Mafiafell AU featuring Sans x Frisk.A sequel to the wholesome, less gruesome alternate night before Frisk got kidnapped by the Dreemurrs story; (“Dancing On This Emotional Swing.”) now since long passed.A terrible illness befalls Frisk, and Sans is slapped in the face with his Lady’s own mortality. What is wrong with her? Can she be cured?What has become of the monsters and the people of Fell City? Who yet breathes after the Gang War between the Dreemurrs and the Gasters?Will Determination prevail…. Or fail? Find out in this epilogue!





	1. Black Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Staringback](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staringback/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sooner or Later You're Gonna be Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614135) by [Staringback](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staringback/pseuds/Staringback). 

Three weeks since the Dreemurr fiasco. Two weeks for the Gaster brothers to eliminate the Dreemurr monopoly. Yet another three weeks to dissolve Don Dee’s hold over Fell City. 

Two entire months of kidnapping, murders, gang fights, and all sorts of bad jazz. 

Frisk could hardly sleep at night with everything she went through. 

She still couldn’t recall some of it. “Repressed Black-Outs” Wings had told her. All she knew was that Whisk was in a hospital, alive and back together with Tops. The soul of Noah’s niece had been recovered from the Dreemur Labs, but her body was mutilated so she could not return. The Dreemurr’s were gone. Two girls Sans had rescued from Grillby’s were off getting counseling, surrounded by family they thought would never miss them. 

And Frisk? She had lain her body down over Undyne’s, begging for her life to be spared in front of the cruelest of the Gaster brothers. Wings had hesitantly stepped away, sparing the fish woman in spite of his trembling, sharp fingers.. 

Alphys, that yellow lizard-like lady in a lab-coat had cried, embracing Undyne like she was her life line, thanking Frisk over and over for the millionth time. 

Finding out the truth about Grillby’s bar and who Jim really was… the entire situation left her retching when she recalled all the blood and dust she’d been forced to witness. She really wished she wasn’t so gullible sometimes. It was all over now, though. 

She and Sans had gone back to yelling as soon as he had rescued her from the Dreemurrs. 

When she saw him running towards the crazy-house like a mad dog, she jumped off the balcony, nearly falling to her death if Sans hadn’t caught her. 

He yelled at her, and she yelled right back. He hadn’t told her any of this shit. It’s his fault she ended up like this in the first place. 

Sans’s voice was hoarse, and he had hid his face within her chest as he carried her off like a bride. 

“Don’t let go of me, sweetheart.” 

Her body still trembled with anger and fear, but her arms tightened, and soon she had found herself back in her old apartment. 

After all that, no more secrets. Sans spewed everything to her. About the plan, who the Dreemurrs were, and what they did. Who he was and what he did. Wings was not happy Sans had told the human woman about his mission. About killing Don Dee’s gang. But Frisk at that point couldn’t care less. She didn’t want to get involved. 

Two months later, and Sans had shown up at her apartment again, with a potted bouquet of echo flowers. 

And from there, things had changed drastically. 

****** 

  
“Ey sweetheart, you sure you’re feeling okay to go play at Noah’s again?” 

Sans’s worried voice cracked over the phone. 

Frisk held her landline between her shoulder and ear, her face a little green. 

“Yeah- yeah.. I’ll be…” 

Sans cringed as he heard his Lady throw up on the other end. 

“-I’ll be fine, Sansy. I ate something weird, some of the food stuffed in my pantry got old-” 

“Frisk.” 

The woman in question paused. 

Sans almost never refers to her with her real name anymore. Only when it’s important. 

She and Sans have been an item for the past five months after the gang war fiasco, if not longer. Sans didn’t want her to see him during that time. He wanted to come back to her a better man. One who would no longer have his hands soaking with blood. 

He had done just that. He no longer wore his expensive old rings around her. He dressed more casual whenever he came over to visit. He even took up a job as a stand-up comedy guy at some of the clubs in town aside from his gigs with Frisk. 

Noah had convinced the two to become a duo, much to the City’s delight. 

‘Course they still faced their fare share of hate speech sometimes from the racists left over from Dee’s time, but their little opinions were quickly snuffed out with even the smallest glare from any of the Gaster brothers. Even Frisk herself had gotten wrapped up in her own reputation of “seducing” the brothers, allowing rumors to spread that she perhaps was the true mastermind behind their old operations, the ‘Lady of the House’ truly in charge of the three men. 

Frisk had laughed off all the silly rumors. But Sans, Papyrus, and Wings had silently agreed that the CityFolk weren’t wrong. Wings no longer left bruises on his younger brothers. Papyrus had become just a tiny-bit more humble whenever Frisk was around. And Sans? What a changed man he had become. He even quit smoking for his little Lady. Though to Frisk’s confused surprise, her bear of a boyfriend still leaked red smoke from his eye whenever angry. 

When questioned about it after cooling off, Sans had winked at her and shrugged. “It’s a monster thing.” 

Frisk started to get annoyed with that explanation, so even for the smallest little thing she’d do to frustrate Sans, she too would shrug it off and say “it’s a human thing.” 

Bickering like that often lead to tickle fights, Frisk’s high laugh echoing throughout the apartment complex. 

Frisk’s neighbors were relieved to know that her new boyfriend wasn’t another Derek. 

They had spread rumors about how a large Skeletal man had busted into her apartment and kidnapped her. But after seeing their wonderful Frisk returned to them, smiling with relief in the arms of the monster they had suspected hurt her, their worries seemed to vanish. 

Frisk had seemed like she returned to her normal self after a few months of dating the monster too. 

They had made quite a name for themselves on stage, the duo of “Skin and Bones.” Noah had called ‘em that in his club when someone asked about their performance. Frisk Determ’s face after finding out the name latched on to almost every citizen in Fell City made Sans and Noah fall onto the floor laughing. 

All her old bar managers that had treated her so badly had practically came crawling on their hands and knees, begging to have her and Sans play in their bars. Frisk of course refused until they raised her pay, and even managed to snag a job for Whisk as a bonus. It seemed like the world was no longer on her shoulders. No, the world revolves around her now. She owned Fell City, and everyone knew it, flocking to be in her presence like birds to a bread crumb. 

So Sans could not for the life of him understand why Frisk was still pushing herself. 

“Frisk, you’re too stubborn for your own good. You keep waking up tired the past month, and I’m getting worried.” 

“Sans, I-” 

“I had to take you to the fucking hospital after the Dreemurr incident! Toriel kept feeding you all that damn food and your body became malnourished. You had to spend two weeks strapped to a bed with all those wires plugged into you, and I swear to god, I do not ever want to see that again, do you understand me?!” 

Frisk was silent, hearing the strangled gasps from her boyfriend resonate through the receiver. 

“Look, just… just take it easy, okay? I’m not smart when it comes to shit like this, but even I know...I know you’ve been through a lot. The stress can sometimes hit you when you think you’re finally safe.” 

Frisk looked to the ground, and pulled back a strand of her hair. It was getting longer. She’ll need to cut it later. 

“That’s…” 

“Listen, Sweetheart. I love you, okay? I can get Whisk and Tops to play at the bar in our stead, I wanna be home to make sure you’re alright. You need to take a breather for once.” 

Sans’s words rang true. Her soul clenched, knowing he was right. 

She had felt kinda stressed lately, and she didn’t know why…. Maybe sleeping on the couch with some nice tea would help her, and she’d be ripe and ready by tomorrow morning to face the day again. 

“...You can be kind of a smartass sometimes, you know that?” 

Frisk teased, though a genuine smile crossed her face as she said it. 

“Sweetie, I am the smartest of asses, thank you very much.” 

The brunette snorted out a laugh, a blush forming on her cheeks. “....Okay. I’ll stay home. But you better bring me a nice dinner and be ready with cuddles.” 

“Hell yeah!” Sans exclaimed, his soul humming with love for his Lady. 

Frisk giggled again. “See you tonight….dar~ling.” With that, she hung up. 

She knew without a doubt in her mind Sans was livid after that tease. He was wrapped around her little finger, always so easily revved up by a simple change of tone, or a mere look she’d give him. She enjoyed it more thoroughly than she’d ever admit, sometimes acting clueless to her little schemes just to grind up Sans a little more. 

Sometimes she’d do it even when over for dinner at the Gaster brothers’s household. It always ends with Papyrus shouting, his hands covering his non-existent ears and running upstairs so he wouldn’t have to hear their mushy “love-talk” anymore. Wings would join Sans and Frisk with bursting laughter whenever the youngest brother stormed off after their little teasing bickers. 

Papyrus may have killed before, he was certainly not innocent, oh no. But he was like a shy, freshmen schoolboy who was simply too embarrassed to handle the so-claimed “mushy chatter”. Wings had seemed to become a little teasing towards Sans in that regard. Almost like a pushy parent wanting to pry out details from their child about their significant other. 

_ ‘Are you taking her out to dinner? Did you compliment her dress today? Please tell me you’re not wearing that to your date tonight. Of course what you said was rude. Your woman is always right, you know.’  _

It drove Sans crazy, and Frisk loved every second of it whenever she caught wind of it. 

The Gaster brothers really weren’t that bad, and they were becoming dare-say  _ good _ with each moment Frisk seemed to step into their house. 

Whenever she was with Sans, she had often felt complete. She wondered if it was the same for the brothers whenever she came home. She was the missing piece to the puzzle they didn’t even know needed solving. 

It made her feel needed. 

To see her neighbors thriving after their protection fee was lifted made Frisk all the more happy. Some even confronted her about paying for their bills for so long. Instead of giving her money they knew she would refuse though, she would simply be given fruit baskets, cards, and other miscellaneous gifts to show their gratitude. Frisk had kept them all. Reminders that there are people who love and support her now. She wasn’t alone anymore. 

Frisk looked outside her window. The park was finished now, too. She and Sans had often sat on the benches and fed the pigeons. She had fallen over many times with laughter whenever Sans caught the “pigeon-flu” as she called it, when over a dozen of the feathery rats came to sit on Sans’s arms, legs, and head. He would have blasted the darn things if it didn’t make his Lady laugh so hard. 

Children now played on the jungle-gym and swings, their parents talking amongst themselves… peace finally flowing throughout the park. 

Echo flowers and many other beautiful plants surrounded the serene sanctuary, always whispering children’s laughter and songs as people passed by. 

The first time Frisk had stepped foot on the fresh-cut grass leading up to the tanbark, she ran right over to one of the swings and started rocking. Sans had laughed as he walked over to push her. She bullied him into sitting on the swing next to her, only to fall off her swing, howling with laughter once more. Sans had broken it as soon as his bum touched the wood. 

Wings was not happy to hear something had broken so quickly at their new esteemed park, but after hearing who broke it and how, he started to chortle too. Sans was embarrassed and refused to talk to Frisk for the rest of the day until she showered him with apologies, followed by big hugs and many kisses. 

They also finally had that date they missed out on so many months ago. Sans had brought over hotdogs, pleased with his Lady’s impressed expression as she bit into his “juicy wieners” as she called them. Sans had to practically drink a can of pickle juice to calm himself down after that comment. His Lady really knew how to rile him up. 

After that, she had taken him to the “movies” as she called them. Sans had almost summoned his magic a couple times, thinking the pictures on the screen were real for a moment. Frisk had decided to lock her arm around his, leaning against his large shoulder for the rest of the movie. It calmed the large skeleton right down, and he sighed in content as the two watched one of the shittiest movies Frisk had seen in a long while. Despite that fact, she would never regret that night in a million years. 

Of course, there had been many dates after that. A few couple-scuffles here and there, but each and every bump they came to, they worked around, and things were going great. 

One night, they had ended up making love. 

Intense, passionate, but gentle love. Frisk could practically feel the hesitation in Sans’s frame. The way he quivered when his bone-like hands skimmed her sides, his toes curling into the sheets. 

She never made love to a monster before. She wasn’t even sure how to even really get it to work. But god dammit Sans was far too hesitant, and she needed him  ** _now._ **

Sans practically squealed as he was yanked down by his collarbone, coming face to face with the girl of his desires. 

“Do I have to get creative with some objects laying around this room,  ** _or are you gonna fuck me?!” _ **

Needless to say, Sans seemed to have snapped out of it at that point. 

Frisk had opened her eyes, relishing in the look Sans had given her that night after threatening him like that. To think that was over three months ago, and just one of many nights to come. She had to admit, he may not look it, but Sans was a satisfier. He must have gotten off to her face red, her eyes misty, and her mouth crying out for more. 

She shivered at the thought, way too tired to be thinking of such energy-exhausting activities at a time like this. Her eyes started to droop, her body getting weaker. “Ugh….what’s...what’s wrong with me?” 

With that question lingering in her mind, Frisk Determ blacked out. 

~~~

“Frisk?? Frisk!” 

Her face squenched in irritation, her ears ringing a little as light started to pour into her iris. 

“Sans?” 

“Oh thank god. Frisk, seriously- did you eat? Drink water? What else do humans need to survive-” 

Frisk sat up and hugged Sans. “Calm down, bonehead, I’m fine.” 

Sans returned the hug. “Doll, I had to shake yah to get up.” 

Frisk sighed. “Sorry, I didn’t really eat a proper lunch.” 

“Damnit Frisk…you’ve been gaining some weight. You’re stressed, but starving yourself isn’t gonna keep your body in tip-top shape. Do I have to take care of you?” 

Frisk noticed the take-out food Sans had brought with him, along with a couple of his hot dogs. 

She spit out her tongue. “Maybe.” 

Sans huffed, pulling Frisk into his lap. “Well, at least you can joke.” He took up the plastic fork, cut off a piece of the hot dog and held it up to Frisk’s mouth. 

Frisk opened her mouth and bit down on the fork, refusing to release it. 

“Frisk!” 

Frisk growled like an animal, her grin toothy and wide. 

She finally released the fork and sat back, chewing away. 

Sans grumbled under his breath and shoveled more food onto the fork. 

“I can’t believe you have the energy to play around like this.” 

Frisk took the bite offered to her again and swallowed. 

“It’s part of my charm.” 

“That it is, sweetheart. But you’re staying home tomorrow, capiche?” 

Sans held out the fork to Frisk again, eyeing her seriously. 

Frisk sighed. She’d already been locked up in the house most of the week as it was. She wanted to get outside and visit some of her neighbors again. 

She was worried she might be coming down with the flu, so she didn’t want them to catch it. Staying in the house though was driving her crazy. She really needed to get out. 

Frisk closed her eyes, focusing on chewing her food. 

“Yeah, yeah I got it. I’ll lounge around and suffer.” 

“Cute, stop makin’ this funny. You really had me shakin’ up, doll.” 

Sans continued to feed Frisk as she rested in his lap. She felt a little more awake now that food was finally in her stomach. 

“I’ll set up a doctor’s appointment tomorrow, will that make you feel better?” 

Frisk asked, hoping to appease Sans. 

The skeleton in question nodded with a sigh, and his head thunked lightly against Frisk’s forehead. 

“I guess.” 

Frisk smiled, took Sans’s skull into her soft hands and kissed his head. 

“It’ll be okay, Sans.  _ I’ll  _ be okay.” 

Red eyes returned to the once blank sockets. “How can you be so calm? So sure? Aren’t you concerned for your own well being at all?” 

Frisk trailed her trimmed nails down the back of the white skull, memorizing it’s texture. 

“I am a little confused and a little scared, but considering everything that happened a few months ago… nothing else compares to that.” 

Sans went silent after hearing that from his Lady. It was still a sore spot on his soul that happened to Frisk. Knowing it was his fault had made it all the more harder for him to forgive himself over it. He hid himself within Frisk’s chest, hearing her heartbeat pulse against him softly. 

He opened his mouth to apologize to her for the millionth time before she stopped him. 

“Don’t say it. You don’t need to say it.” 

Sans sighed, pressing into her chest even more. 

“Hey, look at me.” 

The large skeleton did as he was told, lifting his head as his red eyes returned. 

“I’m not gonna leave you, alright? If you think this little weirdness that’s been going on the past few weeks is enough to keep me down, you’ve got another thing comin’ honey.” 

Sans smirked. His Lady was too stubborn to die, but her condition still uneased him. 

He’s always so used to Frisk being full of energy, her soul buzzing with excitement to share. This month, however, she’s been visibly more tired, and Sans can sense her soul is getting weaker. He wondered if the human doctors would even be able to find anything from her. 

It wouldn’t hurt to take her to the doc tomorrow, though. 

“Alright, sweetheart. Maybe we should get to bed, help you get a good breakfast in the morning…. Then head out to see the doc?” 

Frisk smiled, seeing a little of Sans’s unease leave his face. 

“Sounds good.” 

  
  


~~~~~

Sans and Frisk had gotten a good breakfast as promised, and she even convinced him to take her for a little walk around the park to catch some sun rays. 

To Sans’s frustration, he received a call from his older brother requesting his presence for an “important task” on the other side of the City. 

Frisk had struggled to convince him to go, that she would be okay. It wasn’t until her good neighbor Sarah showed up, volunteering to watch her, that Sans finally gave in and left. 

Frisk and Sarah had caught up, discussing all sorts of things about their City and what has been going on with them the past few months. 

Frisk, being under the watch of the most powerful Dons in the City, had no trouble getting an emergency doctor’s appointment set up that morning. But if she kept up her conversation with Sarah, she knew she would be late. 

Bidding the young blonde adieu, Frisk started to walk off…. 

Only for everything to go black. 

\---- 

Frisk had woken up in the hospital, her neighbor Sarah sitting to her side. 

“Frisk! Oh thank god, I was so worried about you, sweetie.” 

“Sarah? What happened?” 

A nurse in her 40’s had come in to join them, answering her question. “You passed out, miss. Your neighbor here panicked and called an ambulance. You’re at the Ebott Family Hospital downtown.” 

Frisk sat up and gulped. Sans was nowhere to be seen. “You didn’t alert Sans or anyone else, have you?” 

“No, not yet. I didn’t want them to cause a panic. Do you want me to call them?” 

Frisk shook her head. “Best you didn’t.” 

She looked over to the nurse who was reviewing her sheet quietly. 

“Do you know what’s wrong with me?” 

“I’ll need to ask you some questions so we can get to the bottom of all this. Then I’ll run some tests on you with your consent, if that’s alright.” 

Frisk sighed, not having the energy to put up with all this today. But it needed to be done. 

“Sure. Anything to get me out of here.” 

Sarah had left Frisk with her number. 

“You call if you need anything, you hear me?” 

With that, the young blondie left with a wave, leaving Frisk to hospital hell. 

~~~~ 

Frisk stumbled out of the hospital doors, trembling. 

Oh god. This can’t be right. This… it isn’t right. 

She needed- She needed…

She looked down to the crumpled piece of paper in her palm, Sarah’s number still eligible. 

Recrumpling the paper, Frisk put it in her sweater-dress pocket. She needed to keep this as down-low as possible. 

But she needed to talk to someone. She had a million questions, and she was freaking out- 

This wasn’t good. It wasn’t good at all. Or was it good? 

How was it possible? 

Tears sprang to her eyes, a million different emotions crossing her face, and she clenched her sides, nearly keeling over. 

“Frisk?” 

The voice came from behind her. 

She turned, recognizing that light hoppy tone from an old friend. 

“Tops? Whisk?” 

Sure enough, Whisk was there too. His ear and arm were still bandaged. He needed surgery after all that bullshit Mettaton pulled. 

Alphys had volunteered to help fix him up under the Gaster’s close monitoring of her actions. But she got him patched up, and he was told to rest up at a human hospital for a few days just to be out of harm’s way. 

She had asked Sans what hospital he was in, but Whisk had decided to keep it a secret. He wanted some time alone with his renewed boyfriend to fix the bridge wedged between them. 

The orange cat stepped forward, his ears perking up as he noticed Frisk’s distress. 

God he looked so much better than when Frisk first saw him. His confidence was slowly returning. He must have felt safe finally knowing Mettaton no longer lived to hurt him or his friends. 

“Frisk- what happened? Are you okay?!” 

Tops picked up on Frisk’s distress and immediately walked over to her, holding her up by her arm to steady her. 

“What are you guys doing here?” 

Tops looked at Whisk, who walked over with worry. 

“This was the hospital Whisk was staying at. He just got released, but we saw you run out the hospital yourself. What’s going on? Please, you’re not hurt are you? Is Sans okay?” 

Frisk panicked at the mention of Sans. 

“No- no, it’s not…. Listen- I need to…” 

Frisk covered her mouth, feeling the need to throw up. 

Whisk’s fur stood on end. “Whoah, whoah, okay- um… F-Frisk? Why don’t you come over for a bit? Help you calm down?” 

Tops nodded at the idea. “Yes, please. We can talk there.” 

Blue ears twitched as he noticed humans pass by them with odd looks. 

Frisk nodded her head, refusing to look at the two as they ushered her off to their house a few blocks down. 

The walk had already calmed her a bit, and they sat her on a couch in a room filled with unopened boxes. 

“Sorry for the mess. Whisk and I had just decided to officially move here recently. It’s been a lot to transfer any old stuff we had back in Snowdin and Hotland.” 

Whisk had sat down next to Frisk and offered her some warm milk and a nicecream. 

“Sorry, we don’t have a lot of food choices right now, but…” 

Whisk flinched as he watched Frisk down the glass in but a few seconds, and she tore off the Nicecream wrapper with her teeth and bit into it. 

“Whoah, whoah! Frisky, Frisky….” Tops said, jumping forward, taking her hands in his own. 

He got on his knees, looking as harmless as possible. 

“Frisk. What’s going on?” 

Frisk shook but took a deep breath to calm herself down. 

“.......How….how do monsters...have children?” 

The question was so off-kilter, Tops and Whisk immediately looked at each other in confusion. 

“Uh… that’s uh… well…” 

Whisk seemed a little embarrassed at the question, his ears drooping and his face flushing. 

Tops perked up though, trying to keep the conversation going. Anything to get to the bottom of what was bothering Frisk. 

“Well, when two monsters love each other very much-” 

“I know how sex works, Tops.” Frisk said, underwhelmed. 

Whisk’s face flushed even more, his eyes going wide at Frisk’s blunt remark. 

Tops didn’t seem fazed though. Truly Sans’s girl, this woman. 

“Right. Well, during “sex”, the monsters’s souls fuse for a moment, resulting in a third soul: offspring. Monsters do have gender, but since we are magic, in a lot of cases you don’t have to be female to bare a child.” 

Tops rubbed his nose nervously. “I’ve never actually known too many details about the process myself, I just know the monsters that have bared children end up needing to eat a lot of food, since monster children drain a lot of their magic. They gotta replenish it pretty quickly to continue to-” 

Tops paused. Recalling a phone call from Sans a week ago. 

_ “Frisk has been acting strange,” _ He said.  _ “She’s getting weak, Tops. I don’t know what to do, I’m...I’m scared.”  _

Something seemed to click in Tops’s head. 

“...Frisk. Are you pregnant?” 

Frisk gulped, her arms protectively clutching her stomach. She nodded once. 

Whisk gasped, his ears perking up again. 

“Whose is it?” 

At that question, Frisk got defensive. “Who do you think?! I haven’t had sex with anyone else, I swear! It’s...I…” 

“It’s Sans’s, isn’t it?” Tops asked calmly. 

Frisk bit her lip and nodded. 

Whisk’s eyes lit up in shock, and a large grin spread on Tops from ear to ear. 

“Frisk, this is wonderful! Congratulations!” 

“...I-Ist it?” Frisk asked, tears streaming down her face. 

“Frisk? What’s wrong?!” Tops said, immediately noticing her distress. 

“Sans is a skeleton, and I’m a human! I didn’t think this was going to work. We’ve had sex a few times before, but … I- my cycle- I didn’t get pregnant then! Why now? What changed?” 

The brunette took another bite into her popsicle. 

Frisk continued to nervously rant with her mouth full.

“He’s...he’s not a dad. He probably never expected to be a dad. He’s not into the mob business as much anymore, but what if another gang war rises up? What if he doesn’t want it? What if he-” 

A flash of Derek crossed her vision. The memory of gazing into the mirror at all the bruises littering her body was enough to make her gag. 

“FRISK!” Tops shouted, causing both her and the orange cat beside her to jump in fear. 

Tops took a deep breath, still holding her hand firmly. 

“Do you want the baby?” 

The question pierced through Frisk’s soul. Her answer instant. 

“Yes…” 

“You’re worried about Sans rejecting you?... Hurting you?” 

Tops pushed out that last part hesitantly, recalling her evil boyfriend from so long ago. 

“‘Cuz listen lady. My pal Sans ain’t that kind of guy. I saw him after he found out about that bastard Derek. He was seething. He would never repeat that bastard’s sins. If he even thinks for a second about rejecting you and the baby, you call me up and I will sock ‘im for ya.” 

Whisk and Frisk were surprised at Tops’s honest support. 

For the first time that day, Frisk smiled, laughing off some of her anxiety. 

“Thank you, Tops.” 

The blue bunny nodded, the smile donning his face once more. 

“Oh gosh, that’s right. You’re human! Whisk told me about how that nut Toriel force fed you all that monster food. That was bad mojo. But listen, since...technically the child you carry might just be half monster…. There’s no magic to consume from you.” 

Frisk’s head snapped up in realization. “That’s why I've been so drained the past month...” 

Whisk immediately stood up and rushed into the kitchen. 

“Oh gosh- hang on, F-Frisk you really need to eat more food, hang on-” 

Tops and Frisk smiled at the cluttering and shuffling occuring in the kitchen a room over. 

The poor kitty was scurrying to get Frisk some proper food. 

Frisk ate the rest of her popsicle, looking at the message written on the stick afterward.

_ “You’re gonna be okay.”  _

Frisk smiled at Tops, and he smiled back. 

“Do you want me to tell Sans?” 

Frisk’s soul quivered with longing and fear. “No...I want to tell him...but ...I don’t know when. I’m just not ready yet.” 

“Well, you let me know when you feel ready. I’ll be right there, and Whisk will come too.” 

At the mention of the orange cat’s name, the monster in question stumbled into the room with a bunch of monster snacks, which he dropped on the coffee table in front of Frisk. 

“Here, this w-was...all I could find.” 

“Whisk, please be careful- you don’t wanna hurt your wrist more than you already have…” Frisk inquired, noting the weight of all these consumables surely took a toll on him. 

Whisk shook his head and smiled, holding up his bandaged paw. “I don’t feel anything, miss. No pain at all. You should be worrying about yourself and the baby.” 

Frisk blinked at that suggestion, and clenched her fists in sudden realization. 

“Oh no..I’ve practically been starving this kid- I only have monster food a few days a week when I visit the Gaster house….” 

A wave of panicked guilt washed over her, and she quickly started stuffing her face in hopes that she hadn’t killed her kid already with her neglect. 

“Frisk, calm down- it’ll be fine. Your kid comes from strong parents. You didn’t even know it existed until today.” Tops said, rubbing her back gently. 

Frisk sighed, more tears forming in her eyes. “I just…. I don’t want to lose it. Like I did the last one.” 

Tops and Whisk were surprised at this information. Sans hadn’t told either of them that Frisk had a child before. 

Tops’s eyes narrowed. There could have been only one reason they kept it secret until now. That demon named Derek must have done something to her. 

A smile crossed over Tops’s face to mask his anger. There was no need to upset poor Frisk any further. “Don’t worry, Frisk. You’ve got people here to help you, you know that, right?” 

The brunette felt for the number in her pocket. She thought of all her kind neighbors, all the monsters she’s helped after dethroning Asgore, and how much the Gaster brothers had changed. She really wasn’t alone, yet she still felt uneasy. 

So many years of putting up her guard, and expecting her to tear her walls down was hard, but she knew it needed to be done. 

Frisk smiled, feeling a little better. “Thank you.” 


	2. Scared

~~~ 

Frisk was escorted home by Tops and Whisk. It was already dark by the time she had set foot in her apartment, locking the door behind her. 

A dark figure sat in the dark behind her, tapping fingers against a leather seat. 

Frisk gasped and whirled around, fear shooting through her spine. 

A lamp flickered on beside the shadow, revealing none other than Sans the skeleton. 

He was in a black, disheveled suit. His tie undone, face flushed, and a mustard bottle in his hand. His breathing was harsh, his shoulders visibly rising and falling from strain. 

“Sans-” 

“Where were you?” 

Frisk hid the hospital wristband behind her. She forgot to take it off before coming home. 

She smiled, her eyelids drooping. Maybe she could sweet-talk her way out of this… 

“I’m sorry I was out late, I just uh- bumped into Tops and Whisk! You can ask them.” 

“That’s the smile you gave me when we first met.” 

Frisk froze at that observation. 

“It’s fake, doll. Tops is a chatterbox, but he wouldn’t have kept you there all day. Not with havin’ Whisk to worry about. So I’ll ask you again _ . Where. Were. You?”  _

“You don’t need to know where I am every second of the day, Sans.” 

Sans mumbled angrily, hoisting himself out of the chair, and walking toward Frisk at a quick, threatening pace. The mustard bottle fell to the floor, some of its contents dripping out onto the carpet. 

Frisk shook, flashbacks whizzing through her mind a mile a minute… 

She was pressed fully against the door, desperately trying to turn the knob for escape. 

Sans was a goofy drunk, he wasn’t supposed to be this scary- 

Sans had slammed a palm against the wall beside her, his other hand reaching out to grab the hand Frisk was hiding. 

She gasped as the grip tightened on her wrist, forcing her arm into Sans’s line of vision. 

The hospital wristband was caught in the light of the lamp. 

“Is this a hospital wristband?!” 

Frisk pulled her arm away, clutching it to her chest as she guarded it with her other arm. 

“It’s when you pull shit like this that I  _ should  _ know where you are, at  _ every. Second. Of. the day,  _ Frisk.” 

“You’re drunk, you need to calm down-” Frisk said, her bravery poking through. 

“I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!” Sans boomed, making Frisk cover her ears and cower to the floor. 

“YOU’VE BEEN SICK FOR THE PAST MONTH! YOU’RE NOT EATING LIKE YOU SHOULD, YOUR LEGS SHAKE, YOU SLEEP FOR HOURS UPON HOURS AT MULTIPLE TIMES IN THE DAY- ** _ I CAN’T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!” _ **

Sans had dropped to his knees, red tears pouring out of his blank eye sockets. 

** _“You have me frettin’ over your ass all goddamn day, Frisk. I checked every club in town to make sure you didn’t go off and play by yourself. Y-you weren’t at any of them. I asked some of your neighbors and no one had even SEEN you.” _ **

Frisk put up her fists in front of her face, her eyes wide with surprise. She had never seen Sans so distressed. 

Sans grabbed her shoulders and shook her. “What the  **fuck** is going on, Frisk?! You won’t stay home and rest when I tell you to, you don’t let me in on any issues you’re having… You claim you’ve been at Tops’s all day and yet lookie here? A fucking wristband for that medical ward downtown. Y’know, the one  _ I  _ took you to after the Dreemurr incident?” 

Sans’s red eye shocked to life. “I’ll force you to stay here, Frisk.” 

The brunette froze as she felt pressure forced onto her heart. It possessed the familiar warmth of Sans’s magic. It was safe, she felt complete in its embrace. But this time, among all those sensations, there was a strong sense of imprisonment. She couldn’t escape his grasp. 

“Sans, Sans please-” Frisk pleaded, refusing to look him in the eye. 

“No. NO. Why are you sick? What did the doctors say? What the  **FUCK ** are you trying to hide fro m-” 

The sentence died in Sans’s mouth, his red eye flickering down. 

Boney fingers released their grasp on Frisk’s shoulders, trailing down to her belly. He could feel something… pulsing. 

There, a small, red soul hovered silently. That’s not right. There were multiple things not right here. 

Sans’s red eye whisked back up, confirming his hold was still on Frisk. There were two souls in her body. What’s more, this copy-cat red soul was like a reflection to that of his Lady’s. It was upside-down. 

Did those damn Dreemurrs do something to her? Why would it happen now, so many months after... 

“Frisk…. Why is there another soul in your body?” 

His Lady gulped, still refusing to meet his gaze. 

“...Is this..” 

His bony hand pressed firm upon her lower abdomen. 

“Are you  _ pregnant?!”  _

Frisk bit her lip and sighed. She really was not ready for this conversation. 

She nodded, her face flushed as she admitted to it. 

Sans stood. Frisk looked up to him in confusion, unable to see his eyes. 

“...Whose is it?” 

“What?” 

“Am I not enough for you, Frisk? You had to go sleep with another man?” 

The accusations rattled Frisk’s frame. The fact that Sans’s voice was devoid of any anger, hell, any emotion for that matter made her all the more upset. 

“Whose? Whose?!” 

Sans stumbled back as Frisk launched herself up from where she had sat upon the floor. 

** _“WHOSE?!” _ **

He felt spit on his face, Frisk’s teeth were bared at him as she yelled. 

** _“WHO ELSE, YAH MORON?!” _ **

Sans took another step back, putting his hands up in front of him as his eyes returned to his shocked face. 

“You...you really haven’t slept with anyone else?” Sans asked to reaffirm, no malice present in his tone. 

Frisk looked him in the eye for the first time that night and nodded. 

“I swear on my parents’ grave...you’re the only one, Sans. It’s...it’s yours.” 

The large skeleton’s legs shook. He walked back until he fell onto the chair he had been resting on when Frisk had first arrived. 

His eye returned, scanning for the extra soul residing in Frisk’s body once more. 

“It’s… I got… confused. It- it looked. No, it’s red. It’s human. But...the soul is upside down, that’s a- a monster’s......I need to talk to Wings.” 

Sans covered his face with his quivering hand, while Frisk stood at the door in silence. 

** _“...Thank god.” _ **

Frisk’s head snapped up at Sans’s whisper. 

“Sans?” 

“You’re… I thought… I thought the Dreemurr’s might’ve done something irreversible to yah… that maybe all that weakness was just… a side effect of something we may have missed- oh- or- or…” 

Red tears formed within black eye sockets, and Sans allowed them to trail down his face. 

“....I want the kid, Sans.” 

Sans looked up at his Lady, seeing her determined face, her hand on the doorknob. 

“If you don’t, I don’t care-” 

Sans shot up fast in the leather red chair. He opened his mouth to say something- only to fall face-forward onto the carpet in front of him with a massive thud. 

“S-Sans?!” 

Frisk rushed over to her lover, struggling to flip him over and rested his head in her lap. 

To her relief, he was still conscious. Well, as conscious as drunk-Sans could be. 

“Ugh…” 

“Sans, are you okay?” 

“I….I stood up too fast, heh heh…” 

“Now who is the reckless one?” Frisk asked, her face unamused as she stared Sans down. 

Sans smiled, his gold tooth glittering in the lamplight. 

“Frisk….I want the kid too.” 

His Lady blinked, an expression of caution crossing over her pretty little face. 

“....Really?” 

“The fact that you’d think otherwise, sweetheart…. That hurts me.” 

“Sans- I … I was gonna tell you, I just…” 

Frisk took a deep breath her soul painfully clenching, trying to gather her words. 

Sans interrupted her before she could continue. 

“Monsters and humans bangin’ is unheard of. Monsters and humans havin’ a child? Even Wings didn’t think that’d be possible.” 

Frisk blinked, remembering that too was how she had felt before today. 

“I never woulda thought you’d get pregnant, so I didn’t think we’d have any need for “protection”. Monsters don’t carry human diseases and vice versa, so I didn’t….” 

Sans shook his head, his eye sockets closing for a moment. He covered his mouth as he belched, feeling a little ill after all that mustard. 

“Y- you… *hic*....you said you went to Tops’s…?” 

Frisk frowned at his change of topic, but nodded. 

“Whisk just got out of the hospital. Tops was there to pick him up and help him back to their new apartment, and that’s when they had ran into me.” 

Frisk caressed Sans’s head, noting he was damp from the sweat he was secreting just a few moments ago. “I had just gotten out of the hospital. One of my neighbors I was talking with today saw me collapse and called an ambulance. Tops and Whisk could see I was distressed.” 

“W-why were you distressed, Frisk? Haven’t you always wanted kids?” 

Frisk sighed. 

“Yes, Sans. Always. But… after Derek…” 

Sans grit his teeth at the mention of that bastard’s name. 

“And, I know you said no more mobster business but we both know your past isn’t far behind you. I know you’ll fight back if anyone makes a gang to go up against you and your brothers. I want a kid. But did you?” 

Sans shook his head. “Sweetheart…. I’ll be honest. I’ve never seen myself bein’ a father. Never thought I’d even have the choice. But I love you, Frisk. I love you so much.” 

A boney hand came up to caress Frisk’s soft cheek. 

“If your first child had survived that fucker Derek, I would have loved ‘em like I love you. This is no different.” 

A surprised smile graced his Lady’s features, making Sans’s soul thrum. 

“I… I already struggle to be a good boyfriend to you. I’m doing my best, but I know it’s not good enough. You deserve the world, and I wanna give it to yah…*hic*...” 

Sans’s nose and eye sockets started to leak red goo. 

Frisk scoffed and shook her head. Sans looked like a child who scraped his knee and came crying to mommy for a kiss and a bandaid. 

“I want to help yah take care of the baby. I wanna be a dad. I just...I don’t know how. Not- *hic*... not yet.” 

Red eyes left his Lady’s as Sans now stared up at the ceiling. “My own father was out of the picture when we was kids. And Wings wasn’t much a father either, more like a, like a… big A-hole… “ 

“Sans…” 

“I mean it, Frisk, he- I mean, I was a trouble maker, sure, and he tried his best to support me and Paps, but I...just… after you explained how your father treated you, I started to thin-*hic*... Maybe… maybe the Gaster Bros don’t actually know how to be a family.” 

Frisk frowned at Sans’s realization. She had always felt something off about the brothers before she got involved with their lives. There was still so much Sans didn’t tell her, refused to tell her about his past because it was too painful for him. She didn’t pressure him though, since she knew it hurt. She could understand not wanting to re-open old wounds. 

“But you came into my life, and I waited for you. You became a fine young lady that I ended up fallin’ for, and- and.. My bros..I think they love you too. Our house has… become so quiet… so calm.. No more yellin’, Papyrus and I don’t storm up to our rooms with bruises anymore… Wings actually sleeps easier… you changed us, Frisk. I think we’s all startin’ to know what it’s like to be a family again instead ah- *hic* ...of just bein’ a bunch of ...business partners that merely tolerate each other.” 

The hand caressing Frisk’s face moved to pinch at her hair, twirling the strands between two digits. 

“I don’t want that, Frisk. I don’t wanna treat this like a business. I don’t want you or our kid to deal with-with me… I wanna love you two. Be a good dad. I’m … I’m just scared I don’t know how. Would you still stay with me, despite all that?” 

Frisk looked down at Sans, his eyes watery and glistening. He looked utterly defeated and ashamed. 

“Of course, you big bear. Of course I would stay with you.” 

Sans smiled, and retracted his hand. 

Frisk looked down at him in confusion as he shuffled through his pockets, pulling out a black box. 

He held it up to Frisk, just a foot away from her face as he smiled at her. 

Frisk sat there stunned, refusing to take her eyes off the object in his hands. 

He flicked open the box, revealing a golden ring inside. A large red ruby surrounded by small white diamonds stuck out on the band, sparkling within Frisk’s vision. 

“Sans-!” 

“Frisk Determ, would you do me the honors of marryin’ me? *Hic*...” 

Here he was, Sans Gaster. Frisk’s boyfriend, soon to-be-father, and an ex-mobster don proposing to the love of his life as he lays drunk on the floor, sweaty and stained with sloppy tears. 

Frisk burst out laughing. 

Sans suddenly seemed to sobber up a little at his Lady’s loud snorting. 

“Why you laughin? Why you laughin? I’m asking you to marry you- I .. you marry me! You marry me Frisk...what’s so funny…’bout that…*hic*” 

Sans flushed when he realized this was probably the dumbest proposal in the history of the universe. His Lady deserved better. 

Sans blinked as he felt a warm kiss atop his head. 

Frisk smiled down at him. “Yes. I’ll marry you, Sans Gaster.” 

The goofiest look came over Sans’s face and he threw his arms into the air. “HELL YEAH!” 

Frisk face-palmed and decided to grab the ring box from his hand before he loses it. 

All her fears seemed to dissipate as she looked down at Sans. He had quickly fallen asleep in her lap after his little “episode”, and now he was snoring away without a care. 

Frisk felt her eyes burn as she smiled down upon him. She took the ring and slid it onto her finger, admiring the glistening jewels. 

She used to hate the color red. But now, as she peered into the shimmering ruby, Frisk Determ finally decided…. Red was now her favorite color. 

  
  



	3. Check-up

“This is perhaps the worst prank the two of you have ever pulled on me.” 

The eldest Gaster sat at the end of the dinner table with a smirk on his face, but he was clearly unamused. 

“AGREED, I MEAN HONESTLY, SANS. A MONSTER AND A HUMAN CANNOT PROCREATE, IT’S JUST LUDICROUS.” 

Papyrus sat next to Wings, the two shaking their heads at Frisk and Sans who sat across from them. 

Sans propped up his hands, his elbows resting on the deep mahogany table. 

“Wings, Paps… I’m tellin’ you guys, this ain’t a joke. Frisk really is pregnant.” 

Wings popped open an eye socket, regarding Sans with boredom. “Sans, human and monster bodies are not compatible. Even food consumption is different.” 

Wings raised a glass of liquid to his mouth, the chocolate-colored substance vanishing oddly as if to prove his point. 

Frisk stood up and put her hands on her hips. “If you two don’t believe us, why don’t you take a look for yourselves?” 

Papyrus and Wings looked at each other in silence for a moment, before they decided to humor her. They activated their eyes, and peered at Frisk’s abdomen. 

Wings spit out his coffee, and started to violently cough as he bent over in his chair. 

Papyrus stood up in shock, his jaw coming unhinged from his face and clanking onto the table. 

Sans had latched himself to Frisk’s arm, spooked at his brothers’s sparatic reactions to the now confirmed news, and poor Frisk could only stand there annoyed. 

She had long since gotten used to the chaotic reactions of mobsters at her seedy old bar jobs. This was a much more delightful topic at hand, however. 

Surprising the Gaster brothers was no easy feat. Making them lose their shit over becoming uncles however, was undeniably satisfying to cheeky Miss Determ. 

“PREgnANT?!” WingDings croaked. “Fuck, Sans. Really?! It’s really Sans’s?” 

“You’ve seen it, Wings. It’s upside-down.” Sans replied, detaching himself from Frisk. 

“buT IT’S RED!” 

“You saw the experiments Alphys was performin’ on Asriel back at the Dreemurr house. Monsters holding determination was deemed possible there, Wings.” Sans replied, his hand reaching his forehead out of exhaustion. 

The eldest Gaster scrunched his face. “But with harsh consequences on the mind and body, Sans. This scenario is...different, of course, but…” 

Wings sipped what was left of his coffee, and cleared his throat. 

“Well obviously, if it is a human-monster hybrid, then Frisk here is going to have to consume food of both species, incase the child is able to wield magic.” 

Frisk sighed as she sat back down. “We already figured that was the case. I’ve been ditzy-tired all month for god knows what reason, until I found out this little sweetie was just hungry.” Frisk said, her arm wrapping gently around her baby bump. 

“Mm…” Wings thought for a moment, his long, boney fingers threading beneath his chin. 

“Unfortunately… I have… not great expertise on...human pregnancy. Let alone their organic physiology. Along with your human hospitals not having a nickel of an idea how a monster child is born…” 

Wings’s eyes started to trail off the table and onto the carpeted floor beneath his black shoes. 

An angry expression overtook his features. 

“......Alphys is the only monster in the area that-” 

“Wings, no fuckin’ way.” 

Frisk and Wings looked up at Sans after the harsh tone he had used. 

“You seriously telling us to go to that lab rat for check-ups and such? Hell no. Even you know that’s stupid.” 

A wide, pumpkin grin spread across Wings’s features, his head keeled over, glaring at Sans. “Oh, I am well aware of the risks within my  _ suggestion _ , Sans. But I see no other plausible option.” 

Sans seemed to get angrier at that remark, his fists balled as he readied himself to release his rage, until he felt a small warm hand comfort his own. 

All rage left his body as he took in his Lady’s gentle expression. 

“Sans, It’s okay. I trust Alphys.” 

“Frisk, that little bitch of a lizard is the biggest fuckin’ liar on this Earth. No way are you going to see her and Undyne.” 

“It will be okay, Sans. The Dreemurrs aren’t around anymore, they have no reason to hurt me.” 

There was not an ounce of fear or hesitance in Frisk’s voice. She was sure they would not harm her, or her child. 

A low cough from Wings re-caught their attention. “Yes, mhm… well...you DID throw your life on the line when I was about to sever the head off of that fish-woman… I supposed Alphys and she...owe you for that.” 

Sans bit the bottom of his “lip”, knowing they both had a point. Alphys was on her hands and knees, sobbing out her gratefulness upon Frisk’s shimmering red shoes. 

Undyne had thanked her as well, still shaken up from the event. She was prepared to lose her life right then and there, but that human girl… nay, that human woman had rescued her. 

Undyne was ever so grateful she had escaped the Dreemurrs, and not only freed both herself and her lover Alphys, but  _ spared _ their life as well. 

It was as if fate had planned this crazy adventure from the beginning. If Undyne had not consumed the flier young Frisk had carried with her...who knows where they’d all be right now. 

  
  


“Yeah, okay. But I’m accompanying Frisk at all times around those two.” Sans finally agreed. 

Wings nodded in approval. “I too would like to attend some of the … “check-up” sessions. It’d be fascinating to watch the growth of this little soul, and see if I can help out at all.” 

Frisk smiled. “I appreciate this, Wings. Thank you so much.” 

A red blush danced it’s way across the tall skeleton’s face, and he smiled back. “Oh, you are quite welcome my dear. I truly hope this child is able to be born.” 

“Oh, right- Uh… Wings... “ Sans stood up, placing his hand on Frisk’s shoulder assuredly. 

“I… I’m gonna marry Frisk.” 

Sans smiled, a little nervous.  _ Why was he nervous? Oh god he was starting to sweat… Don’t panic...Don’t panic...Don’t panic…  _

For a moment, Wings looked genuinely surprised. A part of him always thought his younger brother was a player. Never one who would ever settle down, let alone keep a woman for longer than a week. 

When Wings found out that Sans had continued to see Frisk month after month, he really was starting to wonder what Sans was getting out of it. 

Why Sans had dumbly went in alone to the Dreemurr territory to “rescue” his maiden, why he seemed so much more..different as the days went by when she was safely returned to her city. 

Such questions alluded the eldest Gaster. 

But then Sans had invited her over for dinner. 

Papyrus and Wings were fine with it. They both thought she was a nice little human. 

The night was the best the Gaster brothers had in a long while. Frisk even got Papyrus to laugh. Not his boastful, arrogant laugh he’d usually demonstrate to the masses. It was a snorty, goofy laugh that was softer, and yet still so full of energy. 

She conversed with Wings, tattling on Sans about all his rude behavior. Sans had shrunk more and more into his chair with each passing word. 

Wings smiled warmly at Frisk, but Sans knew Wing’s knife was missing from his plate. He was playing with it under the table, thinking up ways to murder Sans in his sleep. He was in so much trouble. 

He really only skimmed over the details regarding his little…”mistakes” with his Lady in the beginning. Now that Wings confirmed they were all white lies, Sans was sure he was gonna get beaten tonight. 

Yet before his Little Lady had left, she placed a chaste kiss on his cheek and bid him adieu for the night. Wings looked awestruck at the exchange, noting the blush on his younger brother’s face. After all that crap he pulled with her, and she still found it in her to forgive him. Well, torturing him through his regretful past actions in front of his older brothers while making him all the more embarrassed and ashamed of himself… it was clear Frisk was quite a revenge-seeker in her own ways. 

So instead of slapping him, or chewing him out, Wings merely stood in front of Sans, his back as straight as it could be, his cane still beneath his boney hand. 

He gazed down at Sans, idle and serious. 

** _“Don’t. Fuck up. Again.” _ **

With that, Wings turned to retire for the night, leaving Sans shivering where he stood. 

He didn’t even need Wings’s order to treat his Lady right this time around. He’d make sure to give her the world. 

~

Wings could hardly believe his eyes. He had never seen his brother this excited in so long. So genuinely happy and innocent. But he looked nervous too. Had he not made it clear he was alright with Sans dating this woman? Ah. Well, best to not prolong his suffering, as fun as it was. 

Wings put on his best smile and clapped for the two happily. 

“ ** _Married?! _ ** Sans, that’s wonderful! Congratulations to you both. I’m so happy Frisk accepted. We’ve all long considered you part of the family for a while now. To have it become official is such a treat! Oh how exciting.” 

Wings clasped his hands together and cocked his head playfully to the side. 

“Oh my. I’ve gained a sister-in-law and a nibling in just a single day! This is so very very extraordinary.” 

Sans seemed to relax a little, Frisk smiled and placed her left hand upon the boney fingers quivering on her right shoulder. 

Her wedding ring sparkling beautifully in the dull lamplight. 

Sans found the right one for his Little Lady. 

The three jumped at a sudden noise emitting from the other end of the table. 

They had completely forgotten about Papyrus. 

Papyrus had never been quiet. He was always boastful ever seen he was a child. To see the tall skeleton so at a loss for words…. It was...discomforting, to say the least. 

His eyes were blank, a strange creaking noise emanated from his long throat, and the disconnected jaw bone on the table started to rattle. 

Sans was the first to speak his concern. “....Papyrus…?” 

The tall skeleton man seemed to shake before reaching down to pick up his jaw. 

He struggled to pop it back in place, before sitting back down eerily slowly. In the quietest voice that anyone had ever heard, a soft whisper made it to the ears of all those at the table. 

“....So...am I …. Going to be…. an Uncle?” 

Sans and Frisk looked to Wings in shock, his expression reflecting them. The three looked back at Papyrus, watching as he fiddled with his fingers nervously. 

Frisk finally decided to speak up, her attitude bright and endearing. 

“...Yes, Papyrus. You’re going to be an uncle.” 

A soft sob accompanied by a sniffle were released from the tall skeleton. His cheeks flushed, and he wiped his eyes of any lingering tears of happiness. 

“THIS…. THIS IS…

TERRIBLE!” 

Frisk and the other two Gaster brothers looked like they had just witnessed an entire building vanish before their eyes. The look of shock was one for the records to say the least. 

“...It’s...terrible?!” Frisk asked, dumbfounded at Papyrus’s reaction. 

“YES! YOU TWO SHOULD HAVE GIVEN ME WARNING YOU WERE TO CREATE A SPAWN! I’M COMPLETELY UNPREPARED! I HAVE TO WRITE A SPEECH, AND WE ARE CURRENTLY EATING LEFTOVER SPAGHETTI! THERE’S NONE OF IT LEFT! I HAVE TO COOK AN ENTIRELY NEW BATCH FOR THE CHILD, AND IT’S NOT EVEN PERFECTED YET! THIS IS A DISASTER!” 

Papyrus threw his head into his hands, legitimately frustrated with himself. Sans face-palmed while Wings started cackling loudly. 

Frisk could only stare. 

Did Papyrus really think a baby can comprehend speech, eat spaghetti, and even tolerate loud yelling as soon as they are born? Is that a real expectation for a monster child, or is Papyrus just being excetrinc as usual? 

Considering how is brothers were reacting to his frustrations however, seemed to answer Frisk’s question. 

Frisk shook her head, relieved. “Papyrus… the kid won’t be born for another seven months or so. You’ll have plenty of time. Though, if you’re gonna make a speech, I’d keep it short and sweet, because kids ain’t into…. Long talks. Short attention spans, you see.” 

Papyrus grunted and looked up from his hands. “I GUESS YOU’RE RIGHT. I… I’M JUST OVERREACTING, YES.” 

Frisk giggled. “Heh, also, Papyrus, I’m not sure….the kid will be able to eat spaghetti yet. They might choke.” 

“NOT TO WORRY, I SHALL BLEND IT.” 

Sans hid a gagging gesture from his brother, but Frisk saw it clear as day. Blend it? He was gonna blend his spaghetti like it was some sort of fruit smoothie? 

Frisk shook her head and sighed, the smile on her face growing wider. This family was ridiculous. Yet she was happy to be a part of it. 

~~~~ 

Three months later. 

“W-what…?!” 

Frisk shivered upon the hospital bed, staring blankly at the image before her. 

She and Sans had decided to have an ultrasound performed to check up on the baby. Much to the doctor’s surprise and panic, the child had no skin. 

Sans stepped forward, furrowing his brow. “It’s...a skeleton?” 

The doctor rubbed at his face awkwardly. “Yes. It’s….normally, this is an obvious sign your child is a stillborn. Yet according to the machines, it has developed organs, including a heart. And that heart beats.” 

The doctor shifted and pointed his hand upright at Sans. “I am...just a doctor that works with humans, not monsters….but the father is a skeleton. This… _ could _ be normal. Unfortunately, because of my lack of knowledge, I can’t tell you what this child needs or if it will even make it.” 

Frisk bit her lip and hugged her baby bump, refusing to allow her eyes to wander from the image of the skeletal baby on the screen. Wings had given her the gist of how most monsters are raised. She was surprised to find how different the methods were, but considering monsters all had very different bodies, it made sense. 

All she really understood was she needed to consume monster food to keep up the child’s magic levels. She and Sans had no real idea what exactly their child was. If it were human or monster, she had decided to check it out at the hospital first. 

The fact that no skin had grown on her child disturbed her to no end, but when she remembered she was  _ married to a skeleton, _ she seemed to calm down a bit. Human doctors definitely wouldn’t be able to help them. 

Alphys really was the only person she could go to at that point. 

Wings was still uncomfortable with it. He had been taking many classes and reading up on human anatomy to try and be Frisk’s only doctor, but he was simply too busy dealing with city matters that he couldn’t complete the training to truly help her. 

So, with Sans holding her hand tight, and Wings finding the time to accompany them, the three made their way to an old house a few streets down from Frisk’s court. An old, grey house with streaks of fresh green paint lingering upon the wood, unfinished. The house Alphys and Undyne lived together in. 

~~~~~ 

Alphys was petting away at her cat named MewMew. She was staring blankly at the tv, a human show was playing, but she wasn’t paying any attention to it. Her thoughts drifted off to when she built Mettaton’s body. How he wanted multiple arms to caress his…  _ victims _ with. 

Somehow that had fooled Asgore enough to hire her. 

She never dreamed that he would put her to the task of attempting revival of his godforsaken son, however. She had ended up turning that poor boy into a flower. Yet despite all he went through, he was still himself when he finally woke up. When he finally realized that Chara was dead, and Frisk was her own person… 

He was angry at first, which was to be expected. But unlike his parents, he slowly came to realize that Frisk was grown up. He came to realize his parents were stuck in the past. If they wouldn’t let Frisk grow up, they certainly wouldn’t let him grow up either. He had been through too much to go back. 

If he hadn’t helped Frisk… there’s no telling where that young lady would be right now. 

To say where the young Asriel had disappeared to after the mob war was over….no one really knew. He had disappeared without a trace, and even Wings hadn’t received reports about any “flowers” roaming about. Undyne herself had been beating herself crazy looking for the young man, but her nightly efforts were fruitless. 

Wings had so graciously given Undyne a sentry position in Fell City. She and Alphys both weren’t too keen on the idea, but couldn’t help their curious fascination with the human species. Well, they didn’t really have a choice in the matter anyway. As for Alphys, she simply stayed inside, flipping through channels on the tv. 

She was practically under house-arrest after everything she had done. Albeit her tasks were forced under the orders of Asgore and Toriel, the most terrifying and powerful Mob Bosses in all of the Underground City. The young Lady Frisk not only spared the life of her beloved Undyne, but even convinced Wings to let the yellow, worthless lizard monster go too. 

“I don’t deserve such kindness…” Alphys whispered to herself, her strange glasses reflecting the screen light of the tv. Her cat hissed and scurried away when Alphys jumped from a sudden noise. 

She turned her head, a look of fear and confusion crossing her features. Someone had knocked on her door. 

It wasn’t fierce. The fist that did so sounded small. Could it be a human? 

Alphys got up from her seat on the couch and stood in front of the door, cursing her short height for not being able to reach the look-out hole in the door. 

“W-Who is it?” 

“Alphys? It’s me, Frisk Gaster.” 

Alphys blinked in shock. That’s right, Frisk  _ Gaster _ . Miss Determ had married Sans Gaster a few months ago. Alphys and Undyne had been invited to the wedding, but the two wrote back to Frisk saying it would be inappropriate for them to attend. It simply wouldn’t sit right with them, not after the mob war. They still needed more time to heal their wounds. The Gaster family needed that too. But Frisk had convinced them to attend anyway. At least… Undyne did. She had played the piano for them. 

Alphys just knew that if she had attended, she’d feel shivers down her spine every five minutes with the heavy glares she’d be getting from Wings. Alphys just couldn’t handle that kind of pressure. 

Still, Frisk did save her life, and the life of her lover. And the young lady was quite nice. If they had gotten to know each other better at the Dreemurr household...or perhaps...if the two had met under better circumstances… perchance… in another life… they could truly call themselves “friends.” 

“O-oh! Frisk, yes. D-do you need something?” Alphys opened the door without considering two of the three people she feared the most would be standing on either side of the woman she thought better of. 

Alphys yelped, falling back on her rear harshly. She could hardly breathe as the two towering skeletons glared down upon her. She felt her body begin to shake. Is this it? Have they finally decided to kill her? What about Undyne? She wasn’t home yet. Did they get to her first? Oh god… 

Suddenly, her view of the two Gaster brothers was skewed as the young woman had crouched down, her hand reaching out. 

“Dr. Alphys, are you okay?” 

Alphys blinked at the hand in front of her. Frisk seemed genuinely concerned, and the fact that she had yet to be murdered by the two skeletons on sight was a good sign. 

Alphys took her hand, standing up shakily and brushed herself off. 

“Y-yeah...sorry I got spooked, I wasn’t… I wasn’t expecting company...today.” 

Frisk nodded, the two skeleton brothers entering the small apartment with the door shutting behind them. 

_ ‘Oh god they’re in my apartment...why are they in my apartment...please leave...please leave please leave…’ _

Frisk smiled knowingly. “Yes, I’m sorry about that. You see, I wasn’t really sure who else to go to.” 

Alphys seemed to forget about the two men for a moment, focusing her attention on the young woman in front of her. She wore a far too concerned face that didn’t suit her character. 

“What do you mean?” 

Frisk stood, letting her button-up puffy jacket fall to the ground. 

Alphys’s eyes went wide as she recognized the baby bump. 

“You’re...you’re pregnant?!” 

Frisk nodded, watching as Alphys adjusted her glasses. “What- who’s-...” But then Alphys realized. Her attention was once again brought on to the skeleton brothers. 

Sans. Sans and Frisk were married and have a child. 

A half-human half-monster child. 

“Oh...oh dear.” Alphys could only shake her head, until a smile graced her face much to the unnerving shock of Wings and Sans. 

“A hybrid child? Between a human and a monster? That’s not possible. At least, that’s what people thought.” 

Alphys brought up her finger as if to grab everyone’s attention before starting a lecture. 

“As far as I’ve hypothesized, it was only possible for a human skeleton and literal human to procreate, but with such differences and separation procedures with the species, it should have never happened.” 

Alphys put a fist to her mouth, biting her fingers, a smile on her face. “You two actually did it. You made a baby.” 

Wings had enough of her attitude. She was getting far too excited over this...for all the wrong reasons. “Alphys. Know that we come here to you reluctantly. If I suspect at any moment you will bring harm to Frisk or her child, I will end your life. Slowly. And I will enjoy every second of it.” 

Alphys seemed to compose herself, reverting back to her anxiety-shaking self. “O-of course...Don Gaster... M-my apologies.” 

Alphys looked at the clock. Undyne would be home in an hour. She needed to work quickly to get everyone out of here without an incident. “Uh, c-come on into my quarters...t-they’re messy, but… I’ve got machines in there.” 

Wings quirked an eyebrow. He kept heavy tabs on Alphys’s purchases through the human’s mail system. He never authorized any lab equipment. His eyes narrowed, suspicion creeping into his being. 

When the four walked in, it truly was a mess. Desks were piled up with discarded papers, old televisions and phone systems were dismantled, their parts scattered on the floor. There were tools, gloves, and strange beakers and bags made out of old cooking materials. It was clear Alphys had improvised with the human technology she could get her grubby little hands on. Wings may need to consider inputting cameras into her residence from here on out. 

Alphys knocked off a pile of garbage from one of her tables with her large tail. Sans flinched, his red eye appearing, ready to protect Frisk the moment this lizard stepped over the line. 

But Alphys continued pushing around her junk, spritzing the table with cleaning alcohol before tossing some pillows utop it. She beckoned Frisk to lay down, her excitement controlled. 

Frisk slowly got onto the table; Sans helping hoist her up with ease. The eldest Gaster watched in the corner, his hand clutching his cane firmly, and a frown on his face. 

Alphys got to work pulling in machines, hooking Frisk up to some of the stranger ones. Things were beeping and buzzing, papers were printing, the yellow lizard was running, it was strange chaos that put Sans and his older brother on edge. 

Once it was all said and done, Frisk finally got some answers. 

“S-so, Miss… uh..Frisk… Your child’s vitals are... for the most part, normal. As far as I uh, know.. Skeleton monsters should not have organs. Your child does. It’s organs are being held up by it’s magic, which it can o-only receive through monster food. 

Alphys brought up a screen showing a better visual of the growing youngling on a configured tv-screen. She took a pencil and started pointing out features and concerns for the child’s future supplements. “Th-the child is doing okay with the food you are consuming as of late, but I’d suggest taking direct magic supplement pills daily to help develop it’s growth fur-further.” 

“I shall provide those for you, dear.” Wings stated, wanting Alphys to have no part in that process. 

Alphys nodded in acknowledgment. “G-good. Otherwise, the child’s organs might not… stay upright.. They could...leak out if it’s magic levels get too low.” 

Frisk visually cringed at the thought; Sans gripping her hand as a look of empathic concern washed over his face. 

“A-at the same time, because it has human organs, continue your consumption of you...your normal human food. Whatever it is you humans deem nutritious would be best… no junk foods.” 

To ease the tension, Frisk rolled her head in exaggeration.    
“No junk food? This is a disaster! My life is ruined!” 

Sans’s eye sockets went black in annoyance. “Frisk, you’ve been having healthy food ever since you found out you were carryin’ this kid. Don’t you start whining now of all times.” 

Frisk smirked, happy to tease. 

Alphys helped sit her up from the table. “A-also, I can’t really seem to tell what the child’s sex is yet… it’s too young to tell from the hip bones, and it’s organs are still developing, so….” 

“That’s alright, Dr. Alphys,” Frisk stated, slowly standing up. “I would like to keep it a surprise. I will love them no matter what.” 


	4. Oath

Sans and Wings were relieved to finally get the hell out of this dump of a house. Alphys was clearly a hoarder, and the smell would have condemned this place had it not been for Undyne’s presence to tidy up things for the lazy lizard. 

Frisk was nearing the door, about to reach for the knob, when it turned and opened from the other side. 

Undyne had come home early. 

The look of shock turned to shaking fear when her eye caught Wingdin Gaster in her home, standing far too close to her girlfriend Alphys. 

“A-Alphys… what’s going on here?” 

Undyne closed the door behind her a little too firmly, her hand not leaving the knob. 

“A-ah...Undyne…” Alphys stuttered to find her words, finding it difficult to look her in the eye. 

Frisk stepped forward, taking Undyne’s hand in her own. That action made the fish woman jump, but knowing Frisk Determ...nay, Frisk Gaster was in her home WITH the two Gaster brothers brought her a sort of comfort. 

“It’s alright, Undyne. Everything is okay.” 

Undyne looked down and noticed Frisk’s large baby bump. She’s heard about something like this from Alphys once… something about how the humans reproduced. 

“Frisk…I- I mean… uh.. Mrs. Gaster…” Undyne stuttered, too terrified to look anywhere but the floor. 

Frisk smiled warmly. “You can just call me Frisk, Undyne.” 

Undyne gulped, and nodded quickly. Her scales standing on end at the back of her neck. 

“I’m so sorry to intrude. We came here for Alphys you see.” 

“Alphys?” Undyne’s eye became red, her tone dangerous and ready for a fight. Wingdin gripped his cane harshly, and red smoke started to pour from Sans’s eye socket. 

Frisk gently pet Undyne’s hand. 

The fish woman noticed how delicate and soft these tiny human hands were. Undyne seemed to calm down, after having a good look at Alphys. There were no marks, scratches, or bruises to be found on her body. She didn’t seem any more nervous than usual too, which… appeared to be a good sign. 

“I’m awfully sorry for the fright. You see, this is about my baby.” 

Frisk had Undyne’s full attention at the mention of the child. “Your baby?” 

“Yes.” Frisk smiled warmly. 

“My child is half monster and half human. We figured Alphys would be the best to go to for medical check-ups, though we did push this on her so suddenly…” 

Frisk looked over to Alphys in apology. The lizard gulped, and adjusted her glasses with a shaky smile. “Oh- y-yeah. Frisk just needs to keep her die- diet up better...with erm… monster magic meds and foods….from what I ca- could tell, the baby seems hel- healthy!” 

Undyne’s shoulders visibly slumped as relief seemed to exhaust her immediately. 

“Oh… wow.. I thought you were just gettin’ fat…” 

Frisk slammed her foot onto Undyne’s boot, eliciting a screech of shocked pain from her. 

Undyne doubled over as she cradled her poor toes, hissing through her sharp teeth. 

Alphys, Sans, and Wingdin were absolutely aghast, their facial expressions comical as they witnessed Undyne’s punishment. 

Frisk put her hands on her hips while Undyne started laughing, still cradling her boot. 

“Ha ha ha, I’m sorry Frisk. I really couldn’t help it. I mean, Alphys shows me all sorts of human biology books but so few of the humans grow babies!” 

Frisk’s eyes shifted towards a stack of japanese erotica manga piled up on a desk in the left corner of the room. She glared at the kinky gibberish and refused to let herself fathom a life where she learned human biology and anatomy from  ** _those_ ** “comic books”. 

Sans walked up to her side, taking hold of her arm gently as if she were a steaming pot ready to burst. “Honey, let’s not get too worked up here, yeah? I don’t want you to stress yourself out.” 

Frisk sighed and rolled her eyes. “Undyne deserved it.” 

The fish woman in question stood, still hunched over from pain, but a smile dawned on her face. 

“Sorry, Frisk. Really. I didn’t know.” 

Frisk shook her head dismissively. “Okay, I forgive you. Just watch the insults next time, got it? I’ve got mood swings to deal with, here.” 

Undyne stood up straighter, Alphys quickly shuffling over to help her stand. “Got it.” 

Frisk, Wings, and Sans made their way to the door. Wings was the first to step out on the porch to light a cigarette, he must have truly enjoyed spending time in Alphys’s smelly little home. Sans was indifferent, focused on helping his lovely little wife out the door like she was delicate porcelain. Undyne watched the exchange nervously, her eyebrows knitting together as if she wished to speak. 

Frisk turned to Undyne and Alphys once more. “Thank you again, Alphys. We will keep in touch.” 

Before Frisk could turn however, a loud thud resounded as something heavy had dropped to the floor behind her. 

Undyne, once Asgore’s most feared and strongest warrior of the Dreemurr’s mob was on her hands and knees, bowing to Frisk Gaster. 

Wingdings had his cane at the ready as if to block an incoming attack, but he, along with his younger brother Sans, could only stare. 

“Frisk Gaster, please… I…” 

The young woman in question leaned forward, confused as to what was happening- 

“Please, accept my gratitude. I owe you my life.” 

Alphys’s claws were placed on Undyne’s shoulders, as if to keep her steady, like she would break into a million pieces and slip away from her at any moment. 

“Your life?” Frisk asked, her face filled with concern at Undyne’s proclamation. 

“Back then, you had saved me. I was sentenced to death, but you saved me...and not only that, but you vouched for Alphys’s record to be wiped clean as well-” 

Yes, the evening of Undyne’s execution; when the Dreemurs had fallen, and all of Fell City belonged to the Gasters… her death would have been a public demonstration of the power the skeletal brothers now held over every man, woman, and child in this territory. 

Sans had tried his best to keep his Lady home. So she wouldn’t have to witness any of this. But she slipped past his grasp, into the crowd, and onto the stage. There, her body lay, utop a fallen warrior, nay, a  ** _queen_ ** that belonged at sea. 

Much to Wingdin’s irritance, Frisk pleaded in front of everyone to spare Undyne’s life. Had it not been for the young fish’s bravery and kindness, Frisk may have never escaped the Dreemurr residence as unscathed as she did. 

Reluctantly, Wingdin finally ordered her execution terminated. Alphys’s trial spiraled down the same route soon after. The two had embraced behind closed doors, sobbing eternal gratitude, thanking the gods they could be reunited while still among the living. No, thank Frisk Determ. 

Monsters had been ruled by an iron fist in a dump of a city that wished death for all it’s residents. 

And one day, the city had captured an angel. One that would save them all. And unknowingly, Undyne had perhaps even saved that angel’s life, by simply discarding a piece of parchment. But no matter the action, Undyne had always felt indebted to Frisk Determ. But with the skeletal brothers hovering so close to the woman, let alone her being married to one of them and carrying his young, she couldn’t find a single opportunity to truly thank her, until now. 

“I should have died then. The Gasters have long-awaited my death. But you stopped them. You saved me, and you saved Alphys. Thank you.” 

Tears streamed down the fish woman’s cheeks, her forehead pressed to the floor from her low bow. 

Frisk stared at the webbed fingers splayed out on the floor. She had asked Undyne so long ago to play the piano for her wedding to Sans. She had found out about her musical talents through Alphys, who claimed the salt-smelling warrior had long stopped from the injuries her hands have sustained from Asgore’s punishments over the years. 

It reminded her of Whisk, and the injuries he had to cope with from Mettaton’s abuse for so long. To see Whisk overcome his fears and play his beautiful music again made Frisk’s heart soar. She absolutely had to get Undyne to play again. 

Reluctant and nervous, the fish woman had agreed. Most likely because the Gaster brothers were practically breathing down her neck at the request. But Frisk had no malice in her voice. 

The young woman even seemed prepared to be rejected. But her face lit up when Undyne agreed. It made Undyne want to please her. To thank her for everything she did, for she couldn’t find the words as of yet. So perhaps a “thank you” through song would suffice? 

So play she did. She practiced and struggled well in advance before the wedding to perfect her songs. Her fingers had ached with longing to return to the piano’s keys, and she felt a sense of joy return to her when she was able to finally hit the notes correctly. But despite Frisk’s loving pride at hearing her play, it still never felt enough. 

Undyne stood up before Frisk could reply; her last eye staring determined at the young lady before her. “I swear I will protect you and your child with my life, Frisk.” 

Frisk, the Gaster brothers, and Alphys were all taken aback by her proclamation. 

“Undyne, you don’t have to-” Frisk started, but Undyne shook her head. 

“No. I won’t take any rejections. Nothing will ever harm you guys again, I swear it.” 

Frisk blinked, and then smiled worriedly. “Well, thank you, Undyne. I really really appreciate that.” 

Undyne returned a sharp-toothed smile and pointed to herself. “And if you want me to train your kid in some wicked martial arts, I’m your woman.” 

Frisk gave Undyne an unamused look and laughed. “I’ll...consider it, thanks.” 

Undyne’s smile relaxed a little. “Really though...thank you, Frisk.” 

Alphys nervously shuffled to stand behind her girlfriend, peeking out to smile at Frisk as well. “Y-yes. Thank you, Frisk. A-and if you could come back in another three weeks, we can check more pra- progress on the baby.” 

The group got spooked by a sudden thud of books and papers falling over on the east side of the room. Dust billowed out from under the collapsed debris, everyone silently watching it swirl in the air. 

Undyne shook her head, embarrassed that her girlfriend let their house get messy with all these guests. She had a long way to go with teaching her proper etiquette. 

Undyne spoke up to ease the awkward tension. “-and, I assure you, this place will be far more livable by the time you come back for that check-up.” 

Wings raised an eyebrow expectantly. “I shall hold you to that, miss Undyne.” 

The two girlfriends gave a small nod, acknowledging this promise. The place was dirty enough to be listed as condemned even by regular human standards. They really should get it cleaned. 

“Well, that settles it then. I’ll see you two then. Unless you would like to join me and Sans later this week?” 

Sans looked over to his wife, surprised. 

Undyne and Alphys looked at eachother. “Join you?” 

“Yeah. I was gonna take Sans out to dinner on Tuesday night at Jason Mezzlelick’s Restaurant downtown. Would you two like to come with? A double date. It could be fun.” 

Frisk smiled warmly at them. 

Undyne and Alphys looked at eachother again. The two didn’t mind human food at all, but joining the newly wedded Gasters at a high-class restaurant was certainly nerve-wracking. 

But alas, the two couldn’t find it in themselves to reject her. So they agreed to come along. 

“Great. I’ll have a ride arranged for you two if you’d like. This is exciting, you guys will LOVE this place! We’ll see you then.” 

“Yeah, see you then.” Undyne smiled, and the group waved goodbyes. 

~~~

“Well, that went...better than I had hoped,” Wingdin Gaster rasped, his voice garbled and gargy. 

“Though that house’s filth is ghastly. Don’t let Papyrus within a block from that house. If he sees that mess, he will have Undyne and Alphys’s heads on our plates for dinner.” 

Sans nodded in agreement, watching as Gaster bid the two farewell for the evening, before turning his head to his beloved wife. 

“Hey honey, why’d you invite… those two ta have dinner with us?” 

Frisk eyed her husband with a pout. “Sans, you need more friends.” 

“What?! I don’t wanna be friends with them!” 

It’s true Sans Gaster was anything but friendly, especially to old enemies, however… 

“Sans, I know you’re just upset that you won’t have me all to yourself that night.” 

The man in question pouted and grumbled something under his breath, a red blush forming on his face. 

“Really though, how can ya be so trustin’ of those two? I know Undyne just declared her undyin’ love for you or whatever, but…” 

“Sans, when I was brought to the Dreemurrs, I had a poster for Grillby’s on me.” 

A serious look crossed Sans’s features as he watched his wife curiously. 

“I know Undyne discarded it. I know she did it on purpose. From the very beginning, she was the only sane person in that godforsaken hell hole. She’s just as much a victim of the Dreemurs as me. Tops and Whisk are finally recovering, and I’d like to see Alphys and Undyne find the same happiness.” 

Sans looked away towards the crowds of bustling people and monsters that flooded the streets of their precious new city. With a huff, Sans put his arm around his lady. 

“Sweetheart, you’re too good for this world.” He said, and kissed her head as they walked. 

Frisk giggled, her hands caressing the bump on her abdomen lovingly. 

“Maybe… but I wouldn’t have things any other way.” 


	5. Kristi

The day of delivery came. It happened in the early morning when Frisk had suddenly collapsed, fluid all over the ground beneath her legs. 

Sans had panicked and teleported them immediately to a hospital. 

Not long after, Wings, Alphys, and Undyne showed up, equipment in hand. 

The doctors were not pleased with the strange new technology that was clearly unauthorized in the building, but considering the child being birthed was half-monster, their patient’s health on the line, not to mention Don Gaster himself brought it in, they decided to keep quiet about it. 

The hours went by, painstakingly difficult. Sans sat there, clutching his beloved Lady’s hand as she struggled through the process. 

Hours later, Papyrus, Tops, and Whisk came through to join them as well. The room was quite crowded with the friends she had made, but it made Frisk all the more stronger with each voice that encouraged her on. 

Something that brought Frisk great joy, allowing her pain to break for a bit of laughter, was Papyrus. He showed up in his best suit and tie, his boots nicely shined, and his finest fedora topped his head. In his arms were teddy bears, a bouquet, and jars filled with homemade spaghetti. Despite Frisk’s explanations, it seemed Papyrus was insistent that the child’s first food be of his wonderful pasta.

The mere sight of this man coming in fully dressed with so many gifts to give her child the “best first impression they will ever receive” made her laugh hysterically on that hospital bed. An hour after that incident, totaling 9 hours of the overall birth, Frisk and Sans’s child was finally born. 

~~~

A small, skeletal baby wrapped in a pale-pink cloth silently slept within its mother’s arms. 

The baby had tufts of chestnut hair protruding from its head, and its tiny hands were the size of golf balls. 

The nurse walked over with a wet cloth to clean the sweat off Frisk’s brow. 

“Congratulations, Mrs. Gaster. It’s a girl! You did so well.” 

Alphys adjusted her glasses as she double-checked the monitors she had hooked up to the room. “Yes, you and the baby seem of great hel- health! You- you’re just gonna need some rest.” 

Undyne sat in a chair, Whisk and Tops beside her, looking at the child with wonder from afar. Papyrus had been pacing during the labor but ceased as soon as he had heard the first cry from the child. He was perfectly still as he stared down at the small, now squirming child in Frisk’s arms. 

Wingdin leaned over from behind Sans, his arms leaning on his cane in front of him for support. “Aw, poor dear seems to be awake now.” 

Sans was leaning close to his beloved wife. His face was flushed and his smile was filled with pride at the sight of the delicate little skeleton. If she had skin, she would be the spitting image of her mother. 

Her black sockets seemed to blink, her eyes finally opening to reveal beautiful cranberry-colored eyes staring up at her father. 

The child cooed and squirmed to reach up at him. Sans reached over, allowing her to grab his finger. She squealed with delight before looking over to her mother. 

Frisk was in tears. Her face was red, and she was sniffling. The baby...HER baby... was healthy, real, and so very alive. 

For so long before the birth, Frisk had a hidden anxiety. The fear that she could not look her child in the eyes. To be holding a bloody, skeleton of a child before her… she knew such a sight would haunt her. But the wiggly baby in her arms now was nothing like what she had feared. It was energetic, verbal, and so very adorable. 

It made Frisk’s entire life flash before her eyes. She had lost her parents. She lost so many of her friends. She lost her love for music, she lost the city she had held so dear. She had nothing to live for, yet she continued forward. 

And here, in this bright clean room, so far into the future from where the bad memories had laid… she was surrounded by new friends. New family. People who would lay down their lives before her. 

They had given back her city. They had saved her neighbors. They gave her fame and fortune, and her love for music again. And now, her darling, ex-asshole of a husband sat beside her on the bed, staring down at the child he had unknowingly given to her. 

This monster of a man quit smoking for his love. He did everything in his power every day to become a better man. And now, he was a father. A father so swelled with love for his two little ladies beside him. 

Frisk sobbed as she brought the baby close, nuzzling the smooth skull with her cheek. 

Frisk blinked as a large red handkerchief was brought to clear away the tears that stained her face. The brunette looked to Sans, who was wearing a simple, white long-sleeved shirt and black pants. So casual a pick, but ideally so, for such a rush to the hospital in the wee hours of the morning. 

“Hey, Sweetheart. You did it. Look at ‘er. Ain’t she a cutie?” 

Frisk smiled at her husband’s remark, pulling her child back to take in her full appearance once more. 

“Yes, she certainly is.” 

“You’ve come so far Frisk, I’m so proud of you.” Sans kissed her forehead and bent over to do the same for his daughter. The little one squealed with laughter at the funny sensation. 

“Daughter… oh god I have a daughter. I’m a dad…” Sans sat back in his chair, excited and yet terrified at the same time. 

He suddenly felt a bony hand pat his shoulder. Don Gaster stood behind him with a knowing smirk. “Welcome to adulthood, Sans.” 

“Adulthood?! I was already an adult, Wings!” 

The eldest Gaster croaked out a laugh. “Ha, keep telling yourself that, Sans.” 

“Way to go, Frisk! Woohoo!” The cheers of Tops, Whisk, and Undyne resounded in the corner, smiles from ear to ear and clapping at the little one in the human’s arms. 

“What are you gonna name her, Frisk?” Undyne questioned excitedly. 

The question took Frisk off guard. She had fantasized a million different names when she was pregnant with her first child. After she lost it though, when she found out about the little one Sans had bestowed upon her… she hadn’t dared allow herself to imagine such a day would ever come. 

But even on the spot, Frisk wasn’t one to shy away from such things. She looked back down to the drooling child in her arms. The baby’s red eyes sparkled in the light, and stared at her mother. Frisk blinked and took a deep breath. 

“Kristi.” 

Sans smiled and patted his daughter’s hair gently. “Hi, Kristi.” 

The girl squealed and bounced her arms enthusiastically, seeming to like her name. 

_ “Ca- can I hold her?”  _ The hushed voice of Papyrus made Frisk and Sans jump. 

The tall man was kneeling beside the bed, arms held out expectantly. 

Frisk looked to Sans, who simply shrugged. Frisk smiled and carefully handed Kristi over to her uncle. 

Papyrus stood to his full height and held the tiny thing in his long, thin arms. 

Then, without warning, his booming voice shook the room. 

“GREETINGS, BABY. I AM YOUR UNCLE PAPYRUS. I MAKE THE BEST SPAGHETTI AND YOU WILL LOVE IT. I ALSO BROUGHT YOU BEARS NAMED TEDDY. YOUR MOTHER THOUGHT THAT WAS IMPORTANT. YOU ARE EXCEEDINGLY GROSS WITH YOUR MOUTH GOO AND WILL HAVE TO BE TAUGHT PROPER ETIQUETTE. NO MATTER, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL TEACH YOU.” 

The room was dead quiet. Everyone held their breath, watching little Kristi’s shocked face, just waiting for the tears to spill. 

To everyone’s relief, Kristi started laughing hysterically. Papyrus flinched at the reaction, confused as to where is speech went wrong. 

“WHAT? WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING? WHAT DID I SAY?” 

Soon everyone else joined in, Frisk laughing the loudest. 

Papyrus, the tall, rough, skeletal ex-mobster, became quite embarrassed. His face flushed, his teeth curving into something of a frown. 

“FRISK! SANS! YOUR CHILD IS BROKEN!” 

The proclamation only made Kristi and the others laugh more. 

Papyrus shoved the child back into Frisk’s arms, and sat down roughly in his seat. Crossing both his arms and legs in frustration, he looked away with an embarrassed pout. 

Kristi’s laughter seemed to die down, but she started to become a bit fussy out of her uncle’s arms. 

Frisk noticed and tried to bounce and rock her, but Kristi’s eyes teared up and she started to wail. 

“Oh now you’ve done it…” Sans said, trying to patt her side gently to calm her. 

Papyrus got up and stomped his foot. “YOUR BABY IS BEING DIFFICULT!”

Frisk rolled her eyes and nodded her head over to the batch of teddy bears. She was too exhausted for this. 

“Papyrus, why don’t you give her one of the bears you picked out for her?” 

Papyrus turned to the stack of plushies that he had set on the chair a few over from him when he came into the room earlier. He reached over and plucked the pink one with a bright red bow on its head. He held it behind his back as he leaned down towards Kristi, who was sniffling wetly. 

Papyrus said nothing, yet somehow got the attention of the child before him anyway. 

He held it out to her, and she merely stared at it. Losing his patience, he motioned it towards her urgingly. Kristi seemed to register it was something being offered to her, and finally reached out to take it. The bear was soft beneath her bony fingers, and the bright bow seemed to enrapture her. A bright smile dawned on her face, and she started to wave the bear up and down like it was bouncing for her. She giggled and went to chew on the bear’s ear much to Papyrus’s disgust. 

Frisk only smiled more. “Aw, she likes it.” 

Kristi laughed and held the bear tighter to her face, enjoying its soft fur. Her eyes flickered up to her uncle as if to thank him for the gift. 

The blush did not leave Papyrus’s face, but his frown certainly did. 

He seemed to have forgiven his little niece for her laughter during his speech. Perhaps she was merely excited and moved by his words… yes, that must be it. 

Wings shook his head, smirking as he sat down in the small hospital chair behind him. 

Frisk and Sans watched lovingly as their newborn daughter played with her new teddy bear. Tops kissed Whisk on his cheek, while Undyne and Alphys side-embraced lovingly. 

A part of Frisk wondered if she died in that Dreemurr household and was merely living in a fantasy through limbo. 

But the sudden teddy bear thrown in her face and the laughter of everyone around her cemented her existence. 

Yes. It’s real. She’s alive. 

And the happiness she felt will never ever leave her. 

~~~

6 Months later. 

“Howdy, Frisk.” 

Frisk looked up. She had been nursing little Kristi, who was dressed in an adorable pink frilly hat with a matching dress. Kristi always fussed when her mother dressed her up like a doll, but Kristi couldn’t dress herself for a long time, so she’ll just have to put up with her mother’s choices for now. 

Snapping back from her thoughts, Frisk looked down from the bench she had sat upon. 

There, between her feet was a small golden flower. Asriel. 

Her time at the Dreemurr residence had given her many nightmares, but the worst came from young Asriel. The son of Toriel and Asgore Dreemurr, long since deceased. The forced experimentation and murder of many human innocents rebuilt their son’s body and soul. But it was never the same again. 

Poor Asriel had endured so many nightmares himself. When he saw Frisk for the first time, dressed in that cute little outfit, he thought the world was right again. He called her Chara, played dolls with her, drew with her, ate next to her. 

But within two days, Asriel knew. He knew she wasn’t Chara. 

Frisk had done her best to mimic the dead child described to her by Asgore. She knew the apple didn't fall far from the tree when it came to the Dreemurr family’s insanity. But she was running out of time. She needed to get out of there before they killed her. 

Asriel at first, was obviously offended. He didn’t trust Frisk at all. He blamed her for the death of Chara. He was unafraid to confront his parents about this, which only caused them more grief, and lead the father into “punishing” Frisk with a heavy beating. 

But on that night, Asriel had snuck in to witness it. He couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe what his parents were doing to this human lady. 

She wasn’t Chara, but it was clear this imposter was not pretending of her own free will. His parents were forcing her to do this… just to fuel their sick fantasy. 

Asriel grieved at the loss of Chara, but Frisk wasn’t a terrible person. She was kind, gentle, funny, and determined. She was almost nothing like Chara despite sharing their looks. It hurt Asriel to even look at her sometimes, but he realized he had gained a new friend through this experience. 

For a time, things smoothed over, and they had become great friends. Survivors in the castle prison their “parents” had called home. Asriel soon became more and more aware of the insanity his parents suffered from. His mother still treated him like a baby, his father so condescending and cruel. It made him sick. They weren’t letting either of them grow up. They didn’t want to let go of the past. 

Asriel started to stand up to them. He, unlike Frisk, was their true son. But his appearance was fading. All the work on his body and soul was not enough to keep his goat form, and he was slowly shrinking into a tiny little flower. 

This enraged the Dreemurr Dons, as they demanded vengeance on Alphys for turning their son into that…. That pathetic demon. 

But little Asriel was far from a demon. He was Frisk’s kind angel in the hell they were both subjected to. She couldn’t believe that such a kind boy… nay, a kind young man would be conceived by those two cruel lunatics. 

With the help of a desperate and panicking Undyne, Frisk and Asriel had escaped, rescuing Alphys in the process. Asriel held no ill will towards her, for he knew she was only forced to revive him by his parents' word. But he still felt too awkward to be around her. 

But it was enough for them to escape, right into the arms of Sans and the Gaster followers. 

Frisk had comforted Asriel as he had to watch his childhood home get burned to the ground, the screaming howls of the palace dogs and perhaps even his parents reached his ears, and he broke down. Everything had been taken from him, and now he was forced into a life he never asked for. A life full of sorrow, and no family. 

Frisk was all he had left. And she dared not tell the Gasters about him. She loved and trusted Sans now, but to reveal the Dreemurrs’s long lost son when he was so vulnerable… she thought it best to keep silent. Undyne had searched and searched, only to have concluded he must have perished, but Alphys knew the prince was smarter and faster than the flames that brought down his kingdom. Yet she held her tongue, and rightfully so. The guilt on her shoulders alone was enough to cripple her, so Frisk let her be. 

Asriel had helped her. The two of them made it out alive because of him. So Frisk only thought it right for her to return the favor. She tried to convince him to come back with her, to live in Fell City among the new flowers in the gardens near her house. But Asriel had up and left before she could finish. She hadn’t seen the poor flora since. 

Until today. 

“Asriel?! Is that really you?” 

Frisk asked incredulously, her daughter turning her head to look at the flower herself. 

“Yeah, I’m… I’m still here.” 

Asriel noticed the baby, and he raised his stalk to get a better look at her. 

He came up to her level and gazed down upon her. She looked at him with wide eyes and reached out to him. 

Asriel looked tired…depressed and lost, but somehow still here. 

“She...is she yours?” 

Frisk smiled. “Yes. I married Sans. He’s at a meeting today, so I thought we girls could use a little walk.” 

Asriel smiled, a look of warmth and longing mixing across his petaled face. 

“Her eyes...remind me so much of Chara’s.” 

Frisk’s face fell for a moment, the silence stretching between them.

“Her name is Kristi. She was born six months ago. I wish you could have been there.” 

Kristi reached out to touch one of Asriel’s petals, still in awe at the small monster before her. 

Asriel’s smile returned at the touch. “Kristi is a cute name.” 

“What are you doing here, Asriel? Where have you been this entire time?” 

Frisk asked, extreme worry on her features. 

Asriel took a deep breath before extending a leaf to poke at Kristi’s nasal septum. 

“I’ve been….traveling. Just… going from place to place. Not staying too long or leaving too quick…” 

Asriel trailed off before picking up the conversation again. “I just… I was thinking about you lately. I wondered...how you were faring after...all that.” 

Frisk bit her lip. “I’ve been well, Asriel. So well. I’ve never been happier.” 

“Oh…” Asriel was surprised at how well Frisk had healed from everything. He was almost a little jealous. “That’s good…” 

“Asriel, please, stay here. Please stay.” 

The monster in question looked up to the young woman. 

“Please come live near my apartment. My neighborhood is so lovely, the people, so kind… I’m certain you can have a life there…” 

Asriel sighed, thinking a moment. “Maybe. I can’t let the Gasters know my real identity though…” 

“Well, I can give you a nickname…” 

Asriel laughed. “‘Azzy’ is off the table.” 

“Flao... flowey!” 

Asriel and Frisk blinked in shock at the third voice that had chimed in. 

Little Kristi, in her little bundle, was pointing towards the golden flower standing tall beside her. 

“Flowey!” 

Frisk’s eyes became wet with realization. “Her first word... ! Oh, Asriel!” 

Asriel blushed, surprised and honored the kid would recognize him as such a pretty flower. Her parents must have brought her to the gardens often to be able to pronounce that word so well. 

He laughed at the sudden realization at how goofy the name was though. But he decided to keep it. 

His green leaf reached over to allow Kristi to grab hold of. “‘Flowey’, huh?” 

He returned Kristi’s genuine and happy smile. 

“I think…. I think I would like to stay in the city… for a while.” 

Frisk beamed, so grateful for the chance to see him again. 

Flowey was about to take off, but before he could, Frisk stopped him. 

“Asriel…” 

The flower turned to look at her, and she was looking down at the baby in her arms. 

“If..anything happens to me...and Kristi is left alone….I want you to be her godfather.” 

The smile was gone from Asriel’s face. 

** _“What?!”_ **

‘Godfather’? The term used to describe the pre-selected adoptive parent of a child who has been cursed with misfortune of losing their birth parents. 

“Frisk...Frisk you’re not serious…?” 

The woman turned to Asriel, her face filled with determination. 

“I have never been so sure about something in my life.”

Flowey sprung up out of the ground sporadically, his vines twisting anxiously around him. “Frisk, you’re not dying, right?! Why would you- “ 

“Asriel, listen to me. Things are as peaceful and wonderful as they could possibly get right now. But I am married into a family of Dons. A family that no doubt will forever carry the smallest hint of malice wherever their name treks. I do not have insurance to assure that my family and I will always be safe.” 

Frisk held Kristi tightly, and Kristi garbled, making bubbles with her mouth like the innocent child she was. 

“If something...were to happen….to me, Sans, and the other Gaster brothers… I know I’m asking ...the world of you…. But please…” 

A pained expression was portrayed to the small flower. 

“Please… would you take care of her for me? Would you watch over her? So she wouldn’t be alone? If that impossible time were to ever come?” 

Flowey gulped, the weight of the question...the weight of the position bearing down upon him. He didn’t even get to grow up. He, who lost his own family, who barely even had his own life together, was being asked to become a stand-in guardian….. If ever a tragedy struck the Gaster household. 

Yet seeing Frisk’s determined face… the face that reminded him so much of his beloved sibling Chara… 

Flowey once more looked toward little Kristi. Her hair was longer. Her hat was too big for her head. She was adorable, but he could tell she would grow strong. In the event of Frisk’s death, he would have absolutely nothing chaining him to this Earth. 

But with Kristi’s existence now thrust into his life… one more thing now had a lock on his heart. 

And he welcomed it. 

“Yes. I’d take care of her.” 

Frisk cried, allowing tears to stream down her face. She brought Flowey into a warm hug, her red dress glistening in the sunlight pouring through the clouds. 

“Thank you, Asriel. Thank you….for everything.” 

Flowey wiped away a tear of his own before pulling back. 

“You have to promise me, Frisk. Promise me…. You won’t die. Promise I don’t ever have to fill the shoes you’ve given to me.” 

Frisk smiled mischievously. “I promise to do my best, but…. If you  _ are _ to move in next door to me, I’m afraid I will have to move you into a shoe. A pretty large boot, size 9, in fact.” 

Flowey gave her a look that made her laugh. Kristi laughed too. 

The flower shook his head, and shrank to the ground. “I can’t believe you’d trust me so easily… especially after what you had to endure…” 

“You suffered too, Asriel. I saw it. I saw how they were treating you. You became the only sane voice in that hell of a household. When you showed how determined you were to go against your parents, and save me….. I just knew…. I just knew you would be the best person to take care of Kristi in my stead.” 

Asriel nodded as Kristi seemed to doze off in her mother’s arms. 

Frisk smiled and rocked her gently. “I think we should be heading home. Kristi needs her nap.” 

The young woman stood, her shoulder-length hair waving in the breeze. 

“Would you like to come with? I can show you around the garden.” 

Asriel smiled but shook his head. 

“I have… some things to take care of before I can… move in next to you two… I’ll see you… next week, maybe?” 

Frisk’s smile was sad but still warm and understanding. “You will always be welcome in my home and city, Asriel…. Or… “ Frisk looked to her daughter's cute little face. “‘Flowey’, I believe she called you.” 

Flowey shook his head in disbelief. “It’s a dumb name, but I’m keeping it.” 

Flowey’s form seemed to shake for a moment. “Bye Frisk, bye Kristi…. I’ll be...seeing you.” 

With that, the flower shot into the ground and disappeared. 

Frisk stared at the cracked ground between her feet for a moment, before looking up to the sky. 

“See you…. Flowey.” 

~~~~

The door to Frisk’s renovated apartment opened, and she closed it behind her. 

She shuffled into the bedroom with little Kristi in her arms and found Sans hanging up his suit in the closet. 

“Girls!” He exclaimed, his arms wide with a big hug. 

Frisk laughed as she was pulled into a massive bear-hug, Sans nuzzling her cheeks intensely. 

“How are my favorite little ladies doin’?” Sans asked, pulling back to look at his beautiful wife and adorable daughter. 

“We’re great, sweetie,” Frisk replied, and the two leaned in for a chaste kiss. 

~~

Somewhere, in Fell City’s most beautiful park, sit three people. A human, a monster, and their sweet little child. Their forms sit quietly on the swingset chairs; one of which, newly built to sustain the weight of a certain large skeleton that kept breaking it. 

Their souls beat as one, a family so happy, so content as they watched the bright, warm-colored sunset against the City skyscrapers. The parents break out into a delicate song, the child clapping along. 

The words of Frisk’s deceased father echoed in her mind, ringing ever true. 

** _“Frisk, stay determined.” _ **

And through all these years, she did. But who knew a mere ounce of determination… was enough to save the world? 

She had called for help once, so long ago. 

But nobody came. 

And yet despite the past, despite no hope possibly to be left… 

She had called for help once more…. But this time… 

** _Everybody came. _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Kristi is a font, and also taken inspiration from Deltarune’s “Kris” character.)   
And that’s a wrap!   
I didn’t mimic Staringback’s writing style as much as I would have liked to in this story. While I was writing it, it felt somewhat out of character...I don’t imagine I could see all this having a chance to happen in that story’s canon. But I had a bunch of people express their love for my “Dancing On This Emotional Swing” story, so I figured I should go ahead and push forward with a bit of a sequel!   
The story focused a little more on the group of characters than just Sans and Frisk, so the focus can get divided at certain parts…. But I always found a way to bring it back to them. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the final piece to this little story!   
I wrote more than I had expected to write, but I think it was enough to convey the idea for how I’d write a fluffy ending for the cruel world of “Sooner or Later You’re Gonna be Mine.”  
I hope I have eased your troubled hearts and minds!!! Thanks for all your support!   
Stay determined, everyone! Happiness is real and can be achieved, I promise you!!!


End file.
